Un Amour dit Impossible
by Inata
Summary: Sakura une jeune fille de 23 ans à peine, se retrouve on ne sait comment dans une barque, l'embarcation découverte par Mihawk la jeune femme se voit soigner et nourrit par le Shishibukai, au fur et à mesure elle commence a éprouver des entiments à son égard (présence de lemon) [Mihawk, OC]


Sakura x Mihawk, commandité par Sakura )

PDV Externe

Sur une île lugubre à trois jours Ouest de l'archipel Sabondy, se trouvait le plus grand escrimeur du monde Dracule Mihawk alias Œil de Faucon, le brun regardait aujourd'hui encore les singes humanoïdes se battre aux sabres. Plus loin de l'île se trouvait une vieille embarcation assez rudimentaire se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain chocolat, elle semblait inconsciente, tandis que sa barque l'emmenait au gré des vents et des vagues. Mihawk était descendu sur la "plage" de l'île et vit une étrange embarcation arriver, dedans il vit une jeune fille avec de multiples blessures sur la peau, la châtain était en haillon, on pouvait distingué les restes d'un jean ou d'un short, avec un t-shirt qui couvrait seulement sa poitrine, le brun se mit à fixer les courbes de la jeune femme, il l'a prit sans trop savoir pourquoi et l'amena au manoir, le sabreur la soigna en faisant attention à ce qu'il n'aggrave pas les blessures déjà sérieuses. Mihauwk s'appliqua à soigner la jeune femme, il se mit à sourire en la regardant sans savoir pourquoi, il caressa avec une douceur dont il ne se savait pas capable ses cheveux si fins.  
Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, s'habituant doucement au peu de luminosité dans la chambre, la châtain fixa alors l'homme qui était près d'elle, il se releva, son regard jaune ambré, tel celui d'un faucon, redevint impénétrable et froid.  
-Ne bouge pas, tes blessures viennent tout juste d'être soignées.  
Dit-il avant de commencer à marcher vers la sortie, quand la rescapée le retint.  
-Attendez! Je m'appelle Sakura et je voulais vous rem...  
Commença t-elle avant d'être interrompus. Il se retourna la fixant froidement.  
-Ne me remercie pas. Je ne t'ai pas soignée par compassion. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai soignée, guéris vite et part.  
Rétorqua t-il froidement, le brun sortit laissant Sakura choqué par ses mots et sa froideur.  
Durant la matinée la jeune fille resta allongée, souffrant en silence des ses blessures.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura

Mince! Je crois bien avoir ré-ouvert ma blessure à mon bras droit me maudis-je intérieurement, avant de pousser un long soupir en retenant un cri de douleur, je ne sais même pas où je suis, ni à quel moment de la journée on est, je commença à me poser des questions sur l'homme qui m'a soigné, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur le brun de ce matin me faisant sursauter et cacher une grimace de douleur, il entra un plateau repas dans les mains, mon mystérieux sauveur s'assit sur le bord du lit, posant par terre le plateau avant de se relevé et de sortir une trousse de secours d'on ne sais où, il me retira tous mes pansements, avant de refaire tous mes bandages, une fois fait il me fit un sourire rassurant voir même réconfortant, avant de passer une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, les caressants tendrement, je le laissa faire, retenant des rougeurs qui me montaient aux joues, au bout de 5 minutes il arrêta et se releva en souriant, il marcha vers la sortit lentement.  
-Mange vite avant que tout ne refroidisse.  
Me dit-il gentiment, un sourire narquois; peut-être; aux lèvres. Je souris en le voyant refermer doucement la porta, je mangea avec beaucoup de difficultés à cause de la douleur dut à mes nombreuses blessures, et au fait que j'ai failli me brûler avec la première bouchée, à la fin du repas, il vint prendre le plateau, et revint peu après un verre de vin dans les mains, il s'assit dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre avec une table haute où se trouvait un journal, il posa son verre et le prit, lisant la première page, je l'observa le plus discrètement possible. Au bout d'une heure je sentis le sommeil me gagner lentement, aucun rêve ne vint me sortir de mes cauchemars, me remémorant comment je fus blessée, le visage de mes tortionnaires me hantaient, je me réveilla en sueur en sentant quelques chose de froid sur mon front, mon sauveur brun retira la serviette qu'il avait posé quelques minutes avant je suppose, de mon front, pour en poser une autre, je me calma en sentant sa présence qui m'était rassurante. Il me fit un nouveau sourire, inquiet cette fois ci, je voulus me relevé mais le brun repoussa doucement évitant mes blessures, refaisant mes bandages presque défaits ,à cause de mes mauvais rêves, par la même occasion.  
-Aurais-tu fait un cauchemars ?  
Me demanda t-il avec une voix plus rauque que tout à l'heure, de l'inquiétude perçant imperceptiblement dans sa voix.  
-Non, ce n'était rien d'autre que des mauvais souvenirs, rien de très très importants.  
Mentis-je un peu de façon très peu convaincante, ses yeux perçant arrêtèrent de regarder le bras qu'il me soignais, il se mit à m'observer de haut en bas, avant qu'il ne se pose sur ma poitrine, la gêne m'emplit entièrement, j'étais quand même peu vêtue, n'ayant qu'une chemise lui appartenant sur moi, qui me faisait un décolleter assez profond avec trois boutons détachés, il les releva vers mon visage, le rouge teintaient surement de beaucoup mes joues, vu comment elles chauffent. Un sourire timide naquit sur les lèvres du brun.  
-Je m'appelle Dracule Mihauwk, on me nomme Œil de Faucon, je suis le plus grand sabreur du monde.  
Se présenta t-il, je lui fis un grand sourire, ayant déjà entendue parlé de lui, on dit qu'il est froid et associable, je ne pense pas.  
-Connaissez-vous Monkey.D Luffy ?  
Demandais-je, il me fixa surpris sans doute par ma question, il réfléchit quelques instants.  
-Oui, il fait partie de ces Rookies haut primé, son second est très fort aux sabres... Pourquoi cette question Sakura ?  
Me demanda t-il, je sentis mon coeur se mettre à battre la chamade, des papillons danser dans mon bas-ventre, rien qu'en l'entendant prononcé mon prénom, je crois que je commence à tomber sous son charme mystérieux et froid...  
-Je suis sa soeur, Monkey.D Sakura, surnommé aussi Shidaigenso...  
Répondis-je doucement, Mihauwk me sourit montra du doigt un plateau repas, je sourit et le remercia en murmurant un merci, il l'entendis, vu qu'il se tourna vers moi, et...M'embrassa sur mes cheveux, je rougis fortement, il sortit en me souhaitant bonne nuit, je lui répondit un merci avec un "bonne nuit Mihawk". J'avais déjà hâte qu'il vienne me changer mes bandages, qu'il me touche à nouveau les cheveux, les embrassant en me souhaitant une "bonne nuit Sakura", le voir me sourire tendrement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trois semaines plus tard

Aujourd'hui, j'arrive enfin à me levé, je marcha jusqu'à la porte et sortit de la chambre en boitant fortement, grimaçant légèrement quand je m'appuyais trop dessus. Au bout d'une demi-heure j'arriva dans un salon immense, il doit bien faire trois fois la chambre où j'étais alitée, mon regard se posa sur mon amour impossible, il était assis au bord de la fenêtre, avec une chemise mal boutonné et un pantalon noir, avec des chaussons noirs, il regardait par la fenêtre grand ouverte, d'où me parvenait des cris de luttes.  
-Mihawk ?  
Appelais-je timidement il sursauta et se tourna vers moi les sourcils froncés, avant de regarder de nouveau part la fenêtre, m'ignorant, mon coeur se serra.  
-Que fais tu là ?!  
Me questionna t-il d'un ton dur et froid, ce qui me surpris encore plus, et me fit reculé d'un pas alors que mon serre se serrait encore plus.  
-Je voulais te voir...Désolée si je te dérange...  
Répondis-je doucement regardant le sol. Le brun ne dit rien durant quelques minutes.  
-Je vois! Oui tu me déranges, retournes dans ta chambre et n'en sort plus!  
Cracha t-il sèchement, je recula encore d'un pas, les larmes commençant à s'accumuler aux coins de mes yeux, avant de glisser lentement sur mes joues, je sentis mon coeur se briser, les premiers mots qu'il m'avaient adressé à mon réveil quand j'ai voulut le remercier, me revinrent de plein fouet, il voulais juste que je me rétablisse au plus vite, afin que je m'en aille, je le regarda à travers mes larmes.  
-Je te déteste Mihawk, t'es qu'un abruti!  
Criais-je avant de sortir en courant oubliant ma jambe qui hurlait de douleur, tout ce temps il à fait semblant de s'intéresser à moi, de me questionner, tout ça pour rien! Je le hais tout comme je l'aime plus que tout, je courrais encore quand soudain un singe surgit de derrière les débris d'une maison sans doute, il avait une épée à la main, j'esquiva de peu le coup qui m'aurait tranché en deux. Je tomba par terre épuisée, je ne me releva pas, mes pouvoirs n'étant pas tout à fait rétablie à cause de mes blessures, je me maudis de n'y avoir pas fait attention.

~~~~~~~~  
Mihawk

Je crois bien que j'y ais été un peu fort avec elle, elle m'en veut maintenant, j'espère qu'elle est dans sa chambre, que je puisse m'excuser, je marcha vers ma chambre que je lui es prêté, Sakura n'a pas du comprendre mon changement de caractère, voilà la raison pourquoi je voulais qu'elle s'en aille, cette fille me fait ressentir des choses que je n'ai jamais plus éprouvé depuis des années, je voulais oublié tout de ses sentiments, mais elle elle les a à nouveau éveillés, je sais très bien qu'elle partira à un moment, je ne voulais pas m'attacher, malheureusement l'amour ne se contrôle, j'entra dans la chambre mais ne la vit nul part, inquiet je ressortis rapidement et la chercha dans le manoir, avant d'entendre son cri déchiré le silence, je jura et enfila ma veste prenant mon épée en même temps, avant de sortir, je courut vers le cri, je la trouva en proie avec l'un de ses singes humanoïdes, je para le coup les faisant fuir par la même occasion je voulut lui poser une main sur l'épaule elle se dégagea et me regarda les yeux pleins de larmes et de colère, je sentis mon coeur accéléré, elle est tellement belle, j'essuya ses yeux et posa un genoux à terre, la serrant dans mes bras, elle écarquilla les yeux mais se laissa faire, je la ramena, la portant tel une princesse, alors qu'elle s'était endormie, je la déposa dans mon lit, et la couvrit, je m'assit à ses côtés et lu un livre, attendant son réveil.

~~~~~~~~  
Sakura

Je me réveilla et regarda autour de moi, il faisait nuit, je soupira.  
-C'était donc juste un rêve ? Alors peut-être que j'aie une chance pour que Mihawk m'aime, je n'abandonnerais pas!  
Décidais-je pleine de conviction, quand un rire guttural retentit à côté de moi, je me tourna le coeur faisant d'énormes bond dans ma cage thoracique.  
-Je vois, tu es bien déterminé Sakura, dommage que ce ne soit inutile d'avoir cette résolution.  
Déclara t-il en riant, tout en caressant ma joue sensuellement, je frémis en sentant ses doigts.  
-Comment ça ? Je suis bien résolue à te faire tomber sous mon charme!  
Fis-je en bombant le torse fièrement, il rit et embrassa mon cou, me surprenant, un gémissement m'échappa.  
-C'est inutile je te l'ai dit! Je suis déjà sous ton charme jolie fleur... Et ce depuis le début.  
Me répondit il tout sourire, je rougis et l'embrassa avec amour, il y répondit doucement, mordillant gentillement ma lèvre, j'entrouvris les lèvres, laissant sa langue venir jouer avec la mienne

 _ **/!\Lemon/!\**_

 _ **Je sentis une de ses mains descendre le long de mes bras et s'arrêté dans mon dos, j'approfondis le baiser, tandis qu'il me caressait le dos, passant sa main sous sa chemise que je portais toujours, il la monta et la redescendit s'amusant à me faire frissonner à son touché, il cassa le baiser à bout de souffle, avant d'embrasser mes joues, mon nez, mon front, ma mâchoire, des frissons de plaisir me parcoururent, je me colla mieux contre lui, sa bouche se dirigea vers mon cou, il écarta le col de la chemise, dévoilant mon cou, avant de l'embrasser, mordillant ma peau, je rejeta la tête en arrière, des boutons craquèrent, il sourit contre ma peau, avant de la suçoter, un suçon énorme et bien rouge apparût, je gémis de plaisir, il descendit ses baisers sur mon épaule, alors que sa seconde main, se glissa sur mes cuisses, les caressants avec envie, je gémis un peu plus fort, il sourit d'un sourire carnassier, avant de plonger sa tête dans ma poitrine généreuse, il donna un coup de langue à la naissance de ma poitrine.**_  
 _ **-Haan...Mihawk...**_  
 _ **Soupirais-je de plaisir, il ouvrit entièrement la chemise, je me retrouva nue devant lui, j'inversa nos positions, retirant ses vêtement, je me mis à quatre pattes sur lui, je me mis à suivre le contour de ses tablettes avec ma langue, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir, je recommença mon petit manège, avec ma poitrine cette fois ci, de puissants râle sortirent de sa gorge, me faisant sourire, je me pencha sur sa fierté et rejeta mes cheveux en arrière, avant de suçoter le bout, il se cambra légèrement, je le pris entièrement, lui arrachant un fort gémissement, j'accéléra de plus en plus vite, il appuya ses mains sur ma tête, je continua en souriant, léchant par moment sa verge tendu, avant qu'il ne se déverse en ma bouche, et un peu sur mes seins, il sourit, et me retourna, avant de se mettre à mordiller un de mes tétons, tandis qu'une de ses mains s'attarda sur mon bas ventre, le caressant avant de toucher mon jardin secret, je cria de plaisir, me cambrant fortement, il rit.**_  
 _ **-Hnnn, tu es d'une beauté Sakura, tout de toi est magnifique!**_  
 _ **Me susurra t-il à l'oreille d'une voix rauque et sensuelle, je gémis en le sentant jouer avec mon bouton de plaisir, il continua me tenant mes mains au dessus de la tête, je me cambrais à chaque fois que sa langue caressait mes seins et mes tétons, soudain je sentis un doigt entré en moi, je me crispa un peu, avant de bouger doucement, il fit de violent va et viens, allant touché mon point sensible, je hurla de plaisir, enfonçant plus sa tête dans ma poitrine, qu'il se remit à lécher sensuellement tout en continuant de faire ses va et viens, il descendit sa tête entre mes jambes, et lécha mon intimité langoureusement, je cria encore plus fort, il continua s'amusant avec mon clitoris, le malmenant avec sa langue, avant qu'il ne se relève, et n'enfonce sa verge en moi d'un coup puissant, mon cri mêla plaisir et douleur, il débuta un déhanché brutal touchant mon point G, je voyais des étoiles, la tête en arrière, il se retira et releva mes jambes avant de les poser sur le côté il recommença plus brutalement, je gémissais à m'en casser la voix, il poussaient des râles de plaisir quand je gémissais plus fort, avant de jouir en moi, il tomba sur moi et m'embrassant, avant de sortir de moi.**_

 _ **/!\Fin Lemon/!\**_

-Tu compte partir Sakura ?  
Me demanda t-il, j'eus un sourire, avant de l'embrasser  
-Non, je suis très bien ici avec toi!  
Répondis-je en me collant à lui.  
-Tant mieux, je ne t'aurais pas laissé rentrée!  
Je rit franchement devant sa petite moue de gamin, je suis heureuse d'être tombé sur lui.

END!


End file.
